Missing
by Ano Aoi Sora
Summary: Ela pensou que ele a traía, mas isso não era verdade. E quando ela vai embora, Naruto percebe que algo está faltando.


Whatzzup? Whatzzup?

Hehe, essa é a minha primeira fanfic postada neste site. Estou tão feliz :D

Só lembrando, todo autor ama reviews, certo? Então, qualquer deleite, ódio, desgosto, vontade de queimar minha fic, fome, frio, calor, inferno, talvez até vontade de fuder com o mundo todo, tacar uma MOAB no planeta e se infiltrar entre os aliens enquanto observa a Terra de despedaçar no espaço, mandem review, onegai!

Disclaimer: Naruto não está em minha posse, ele é do Kishimoto e logo logo será da Hinata. E, quando isso acontecer, eu vou roubar o Gaara pra mim! Muahaha! *apanha de si mesma porque eu shippo Gaaino* Tá, tá, só por um dia. *anda de cabeça baixa pra longe*

* * *

Hinata corria por corredores enormes, sentindo sua bota fazer um pequeno barulho irritante enquanto a batia contra o chão. Seus cabelos negros se moviam atrás de si como uma capa, enquanto seus olhos que mais pareciam duas luas mostravam desespero. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que viu.

Seus olhos começaram a arder, ameaçando lágrimas se continuasse a pensar a respeito. Infelizmente, a única imagem que não saia de sua cabeça era a que ela forçava-se a esquecer. "Qual era a imagem?", você deve estar se perguntando.

Ela era a imagem de seu namorado, ou melhor, seu _ex-_namorado, simplesmente beijando Shion na sua frente, enlaçando sua cintura enquanto brincava com seus longos cabelos loiro-acizentados. A garota claramente tentara afastá-lo ao ver Hinata ali, parada, encarando eles dois. Lembrando-se disso, fez uma nota de não culpá-la por nada que acontecera. Era tudo culpa do Uzumaki. Ele queria ficar com Shion? Ótimo. Mas que não ficasse com a loira enquanto achava que Hinata seria seu brinquedinho, um back-up para quando a de olhos lilases não estivesse presente.

Em um segundo, ela entendera a cena inteira. Ela era um ser insignificante, que era só um brinquedinho pelo qual ele poderia procurar quando estivesse deprimido, e ela estaria sempre lá para ele desabafar. O estranho era que só agora ela percebia que ela sempre precisava estar lá por ele, mas quando pedia para desabafar com _ele,_ este simplesmente dizia que tinha um compromisso, depois falava algo positivo, como "_tudo dará certo, Hina-chan!"_ ou "_Vai passar!"_, depois dava um de seus famosos sorrisos e ia embora. Agora percebia toda a trama, os encontros desmarcados, os encontros marcados de última hora onde depois de quinze minutos ele simplesmente a beijava feroz, e ela o deixava fazer com ela tudo o que queria, afinal, amava o loiro e não queria perdê-lo. Odiou o que fez por ele, vendo que ela era só uma diversão à parte. Sorriu satisfeita quando percebeu que até em seus pensamentos tratava aqueles sentimentos como antigos e de uma época remota, como ela falaria de uma coisa que acontecia há dois meses, ou até mais.

Procurou em seu coração tristeza, arrependimento, vontade de voltar a trás, inveja, ciúme, ou qualquer indício que o loiro merecia voltar atrás e que talvez tenha sido culpa da Shion. Não encontrou nenhum. Sorri mais uma vez, e começou a procurar uma coisa em sua bolsa. Achou rapidamente, eram as fotos dela e do Naruto no festival de primavera, e somente agora percebeu o quanto o loiro parecia ausente. Procurou mais uma coisa na bolsa enquanto limpava as lágrimas que teimaram a cair antes. Achou depois de um bom tempo, era um isqueiro.

Aproximou-se do armário de Naruto enquanto observava as chamas consumirem as fotos. Depois de um tempo, extinguiu o fogo e enfiou as fotografias queimadas pela pequena abertura do armário dele. As únicas fotos que escaparam das chamas violentas eram as quais ela e Naruto não pareciam namorados, somente amigos.

Uma delas ela estava com uma garota da qual não vinha à sua mente há tempos. Sabaku no Temari, com um sorriso lindo e fazendo sinal de paz e amor com as mãos, enquanto Ino, do outro lado ria. Hinata, Sakura e Tenten estavam espremidas no meio das duas. Estavam na frente do por do sol lindo que acontecera naquele dia. Sorriu abobalhadamente. De repente, uma inspiração surgiu. Ligou para a Sabaku, enquanto dirigia-se ao banheiro. No momento que a loira atendeu, chegou ao seu destino.

– Alô?

– Oi Tema-chan.

– Ah! Oi Hina-chan! – o tom da loira mudou completamente quando viu que era Hinata.

– Como vai? – falou a Hyuuga, abraçando as próprias pernas no chão do banheiro.

– Vou indo, mas pelo tom da sua voz, vejo que não está bem. O que aconteceu? – perguntou Temari do outro lado, parecendo uma mãe.

– Naruto acabou de virar meu ex. – ela respondeu, com a voz embargada pelo choro contido.

– O que aconteceu? Como assim?

– Eu entrei no refeitório, e assim que entrei vi Naruto beijando a Shion e ela tentando afastá-lo. Saí correndo de lá. Ele nem teve a decência de me seguir. Sabe aquelas fotos do festival da primavera? Todas as fotos em que eu e ele parecíamos namorados eu queimei e enfiei no armário dele. Uma pequena vingança que diz exatamente o que nós somos agora. (Eu: Puta, agora eu fiquei com medo da Hina O.o Inner: Cala a boca, porra.)

– Caralho. Aquele filho da puta, Pikachu de uma figa, demônio que saiu do inferno por não aguentarem ele, dobe... – a Sabaku começou a xingar.

– Ô, calma aê! Tenho assuntos mais importantes do que xingá-lo, porque se isso começar, não vamos terminar tão cedo. Bom, lembra que você tinha pedido que alguém morasse aí com você? Posso me submeter ao cargo? – ela se arriscou.

– Claro! Eu vou mudar para um apartamento nos próximos dias, sabe como é, faculdade, ir para fora de casa, você pode vir morar comigo! Você pode terminar o colegial aqui em Suna e depois estudar nas faculdades daqui! Ouvi falar que tem ótimos cursos de arquitetura! – realmente, era o plano perfeito. Morar com sua grande amiga, Temari no Sabaku, seria ótimo para esquecer aquele loiro mulherengo.

– Ok! Depois de amanhã é o último dia de aula, então daqui a quatro dias eu to aí em Suna.

– Beleza! E Hina, agora vou ter que desligar que o Gaara acabou de me desafiar no Mario Kart! Eu te ligo quando vencer! – Hinata ouviu um "Convencida!" ao fundo, provavelmente o Sabaku mais novo. – Até!

– Dê uma surra no Gaara pelos velhos tempos! – ela lembrou-se de quando tinham dez anos e se reuniam para jogar videogame. Ela era uma das melhores. – Até! – e desligou o telefone.

E a morena estava sorridente de novo. Ao ver sua imagem no espelho, fez uma careta e riu de si mesma. Estava com os olhos vermelhos, nada que uma água fria no rosto não resolvesse, e seu cabelo, que ia até um pouco abaixo dos seios, estava um pouco desarrumado, com a franja fora do lugar. Ela sorriu e o ajeitou. Saiu do banheiro ajeitando o casaco preto e batendo no seu jeans para tirar a poeira. Ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com um certo Uzumaki que a esperava encostado à parede. Ele usava uma camiseta cinza com decote em V, jaqueta de couro, jeans pretos e tênis. Seus cabelos estavam espetados e desarrumados como sempre e os olhos azuis miravam o nada.

A primeira ideia que passou por sua mente foi ir correndo para seus braços, quando se lembrou do cafajeste que ele era. Combateu o impulso de xingá-lo e resolveu ignorá-lo por hora, ideia completamente abortada quando ele se impulsionou para a frente e segurou seu braço. A Hyuuga, com nojo evidente, puxou seu braço, mas Naruto não a largou.

– Imagino que já tenha visto seu armário. – ela ironizou, com uma cara de deboche enquanto tentava se livrar da mão que mais parecia garras em seu braço.

– O que aquilo significa? Você terminou comigo? – ele perguntou. _"Agora resolveu dar uma de desentendido_" ela concluiu, com uma raiva sobre-humana.

– E tem mais alguma reação apropriada para o que acabei de ver, Naruto? – dessa vez, foi ele quem se assustou. A garota percebeu que era a primeira vez que se dirigia a ele sem o _kun_ no final. E ficou muito orgulhosa de si mesma.

– Eu sei que você está confusa, mas nós podemos dar um jeito nisso, só precisamos de tempo-

– Ah, eu sei. – ela interrompeu. – alguns aninhos até que você perceba que o que a gente tinha era sério, um namoro, não só mais um de seus muitos casos, mas a questão é que nós não temos nem uma semana. Daqui a quatro dias estarei em Suna.

– O que? Mas... Desde quando? – ele estava completamente abismado.

– Desde hoje. Eu falei pra Temari que eu terminei com você, e como ela fica sem ninguém por lá, a gente combinou de morar juntas. Mais alguma pergunta? – ela disse, tentando se soltar mais uma vez.

– Nos veremos de novo? – ele falou, apertando ainda mais o aperto e tentando acariciar o rosto dela, mas ela se desviou o rosto.

– Talvez. Agora me solte. – e ele a soltou, com uma tristeza que ela não viu por ter se virado.

Os preciosos quatro dias antes da partida dela passaram rapidamente para a Hyuuga, mas para o Uzumaki foi uma tortura saber que ela estaria longe de sua vida por uma pura besteira sua. No último dia, ela usava uma camiseta preta, casaco roxo, jeans azul e sua bota preta de escalada. Ouvia a música 1957 de Milo Greene. Suas mãos batucavam baixinho o ritmo da música em sua perna.

– Hinata. – ele chamou. Ela levantou os olhos prateados demonstrando tédio.

– Sim?

– É hoje, não é? – ele perguntou, meio sem jeito. Ela confirmou com a cabeça enquanto fazia uma bolha com o seu chiclete, estourando-a a seguir. Naruto simplesmente não tinha mais assunto, então voltou ao seu lugar. Sentia muita falta dela, mas seu orgulho falava mais alto. Quando ela mexeu em seu cabelo e sorriu para Shino que havia sentado ao seu lado, ele teve uma vontade enorme de pular da cadeira e beijá-la de um jeito que nunca fizera.

E, assim que o sinal bateu indicando o final das aulas, Hinata saiu da sala, se despedindo dos amigos, levando consigo seu coração e deixando a sensação de que estava a deixando escorregar por entre seus dedos.

_Um ano depois..._

Hinata volta a Konoha por ter passado no exame final e entrado para a melhor faculdade de arquitetura que existe, e esta fica em Konoha. Muito a contragosto, aumentava a probabilidade de ver Naruto novamente.

Lia Querido John, um romance mencionado e muito recomendado por Sakura enquanto conversavam por webcam nas noites de sextas.

Relaxou no banco do avião, olhando as nuvens que pareciam antes tão pequenas do solo, e agora tão grandes... Sentiu suas pálpebras ficarem pesadas com o sono. Adormeceu com seu livro no colo.

Naruto acordara com uma energia desumana. Era hoje que ela voltaria para Konoha. Aquilo o deixava ansioso, mesmo que ela o ignorasse como fez na última vez que se viram. Virou-se para o lado na cama de casal, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Imaginava como ela ficara nesse ano. Provavelmente, continuara a mesma. Sorriu abobalhado ao pensar em sua imagem. Um anjo caído.

Mas o sorriso desapareceu assim que se lembrou dela saindo correndo do refeitório. A expressão de descrença no rosto. As luas que tinha como olhos demonstrando desespero. A boquinha perfeita formando um "o" perfeito. As mãos trêmulas. Tudo sua culpa por ter acredito em um idiota mentiroso.

Kiba havia lhe dito que ela o traía com Shino, e ele não podia acreditar. Por semanas ficou remoendo-se, desmarcando encontros por pura raiva, marcando outros, onde simplesmente livrava-se de seu apetite sexual. Quando ela dizia não estar disponível para tal dia, os monstros da insegurança faziam-se presentes, forçando-o a acreditar que ela o traía nesses dias. Também não queria ouvir seus problemas, só lhe dava um sorriso falso e dizia que tudo iria ficar bem.

Caralho, como pudera ser tão burro! Ele sabia desde sempre que Kiba gostava da Hina. Burro, burro, burro! E ele tinha que beijar outra garota na frente dela para provar que não tinham mais nada. E quando Shino veio perguntar o que fora aquilo e quase partiu para cima de Naruto, o Uzumaki perguntou "Mas você não tinha um caso com Hinata?" E o Aburame respondeu um "Não!" que fez o seu mundo desabar. Então ele traíra sua querida morena por nada? A magoara por nada? _Terminara _com ela por absolutamente _nada_?

"_Não_", ele falou a si mesmo, _"Ela não precisa que eu arruíne seu dia"_.

E assim decidiu ficar o dia inteiro em casa, só. Saudando as lembranças de um passado que ele achava que não voltaria.

No dia seguinte, ele acordara com uma ânsia de companhia. Sentia-se só naquela cama de casal. Virou-se, sentindo o cheiro imaginário de morango que o tempo que ela passara ali deixara. Seus olhos começaram a arder, seu sexto sentido gritava para ele sair daquela porra de cama e ir botar vergonha na cara e viver sua vida, por mais besta que ela seja. Fechou novamente os olhos, e quase pode sentir ela deitada sobre si, com os lábios rosados colados nos seus. Mas quando abriu os olhos, ela era apenas uma ilusão. Uma miragem. Irreal.

E isso o irritou profundamente.

Com um impulso, levantou-se daquela cama. Estava com sua calça jeans do dia anterior, colocou uma camiseta qualquer, provavelmente até ao contrário do jeito que estava distraído, seu tênis branco e seu casaco laranja. Saiu ignorando o fato de que seus cabelos estavam uma bagunça total. Dirigiu-se à casa de Neji, já que ela ficaria ali até arranjasse onde morar. Ele atendeu a porta e disse que ela não se encontrava ali no momento, mas avisara que iria à floresta.

O Hyuuga também não desperdiçou a oportunidade de falar "Mas, antes, arrume a sua cara. Primeira impressão é tudo".

Engraçadinho do inferno.

E ele começou a correr em direção à floresta. Seu corpo não sentia a caminhada, estava dominado pelo crescente desespero para encontrar seu anjo, se é que podia chamá-la de sua.

Encontrou-a sentada no galho de uma arvore. Ela dedilhava seu violão enquanto cantava baixinho.

With your feet on the air and your head on the ground

Try this trick, spin it, yeah

Your head will collapse

But there's nothing in it

And you'll ask yourself

Where is my mind?

Where is my mind?

Where is my mind?

(Com seus pés para o alto e sua cabeça no chão

Experimente este truque, gire-a, sim

Sua cabeça vai colapsar

Mas não há nada nela

Então você vai se perguntar:

Onde está minha mente?

Onde está minha mente?

Onde está minha mente?)

Usava uma regata roxa que contrastava com a pele pálida, uma calça jeans preta, botas de escalada preta e uma jaqueta de couro. Seu coração batia mais forte só de vê-la. O melhor era a voz de anjo que fazia cada músculo de seu corpo relaxar.

I was swimming in the Caribbean

Animals were hiding behind the rocks

Except the little fish

But they told me he swears

Trying to talk to me, to me

Where is my mind?

Where is my mind?

Where is my mind?

(Eu estava nadando no Caribe

Animais se escondiam atrás das rochas

Exceto o pequeno peixinho

Mas me disseram que ele praguejava

Tentando falar comigo

Onde está minha mente?

Onde está minha mente?

Onde está minha mente?)

Ela parou de cantar. Ele viu que ela agora percebera sua presença.

– Naruto. O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou, com uma cara de tédio, mas ele a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que os nervos dela estavam à flor da pele. Sua voz estava um pouco trêmula. Ela desceu do galho, fazendo um barulho quando seus pés tocaram o chão. Naruto aproximou-se dela, mas assim que ele estava a uma pequena distância, caiu ao chão.

– Naruto! – exclamou a Hyuuga, se ajoelhando e levantando o rosto do Uzumaki que já estava banhado de lágrimas.

– Me perdoe, Hinata! Eu fui um besta por ter acreditado no que o Kiba disse, que você estava me traindo com o Shino, daí eu quis me vingar, só que não era verdade! – ele disse, soluçando por causa do choro. Era besta essa pequena desculpa, mas em que mais falaria?

– Naruto, não chore, por que se não eu choro também. – ela falou, o abraçando. – mas você me machucou muito. Vai ser difícil perdoar.

– Eu sei. Mas, por favor-

– Eu lhe perdoo, Naruto. – ela lhe interrompeu, com um sorriso. Ele a apertou mais contra si, e sentiu o cheiro de pinheiro do cabelo dela que o informava que ela esteve naquele lugar por muito tempo. Seus nervos ficaram loucos quando sentiu a pele macia e aveludada dela contra a sua.

Delicadamente, afastou-se para encará-la. Os olhos prateados fez com que ele tivesse uma explosão de alegria. Lentamente, tirou uma mecha do cabelo azulado que agora chegava até a cintura do rosto de boneca dela. Ela mordeu o lábio, o que o deixou com uma vontade enorme de tomá-los para si.

E, ele não sabia quando e como, eles se beijaram.

Um beijo que lhe disse que ela sentira sua falta, que ela ainda o desejava, que ela ainda o amava.

E ele a amava de volta.


End file.
